


El mesero y el ladrón

by Aizne_Redfox



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Comedy, Especial de San Valentín, M/M, Mentions of Mexican Telenovelas, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizne_Redfox/pseuds/Aizne_Redfox
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki estaba a punto de conocer al cliente más extraño de toda su existencia. En la cafetería donde él trabajaba, la mayoría de clientes eran estudiantes que muy apenas y tienen para pagarse un café. El cliente extraño, lo era porque él sí tenía dinero constante y sobrante. Y cómo no, si lo acababa de robar.





	El mesero y el ladrón

Yuuri Katsuki, veinteañero y estudiante de universidad en la ciudad de Detroit, estaba quebrado. Gracias a sus estudios tenía una beca que le cubría el hospedaje y algunos descuentos en material escolar. Sin embargo, la beca no contemplaba gastos de alimentación, pues esos los había cambiado por los gastos de mantenimiento y cuidado de sus instrumentos musicales.

Sí, Yuuri era un estudiante de música clásica: tocaba el piano, un poco de guitarra y estaba aventurándose a componer. Era talentoso, aunque inconstante. Su universidad había visto suficiente de su trabajo como para traerlo a Estados Unidos para su especialización; el problema estaba que no era suficiente para pagarle sus comidas, botanas y refrescos.

Para resumir su situación: si Yuuri quería un lápiz, la Universidad decía «no había problema». Si Yuuri quería su almuerzo, la respuesta era «ni lo sueñes». Y eso, para un gordito de corazón como él, era realmente triste.

Sus padres lo apoyaban en la distancia con una pequeña cantidad mensual, eso lo salvaba de comprar atunes genéricos y sopas que estaban a nada de ser aserrín en forma de codito. Gracias a su dieta como estudiante foráneo con escasa actividad social, en realidad no tenía muchas oportunidades de gastar en comidas con alto contenido calórico, las cuales en todo caso no se podía costear.

Pero eso no significaba que olvidara su sabor. Su grasoso, caliente y delicioso sabor.

Yuuri, en su reducido círculo social, se convirtió en el amigo que nunca rechazaba comidas gratis. Ese que invitas a tu casa y ve con ojos de envidia y codicia tu refrigerador, aquél que va (obligado) a galas y exposiciones y se la pasa pegado a la mesa de los bocadillos y aquél que, ya sin preguntártelo, se acaba la comida que dejaste sin terminar en tu plato o en tu servilleta.

Un cerdito personal, vaya.

A mucha honra.

Un día el chico tuvo un momento de claridad: si quería comer un plato fuera del alcance de sus bolsillos (sin dejar de estirar el gasto para comprarse mercancía de sus _animes_ favoritos) tenía que conseguir más presupuesto. Por tal motivo, hizo lo que cualquier estudiante haría en su situación: se vendió al sistema capitalista opresor y consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo.

Consiguió atender algunas horas entre semana y todo el fin de la misma en una cafetería mexicana de nombre _Turquesa_.

¿Cliché de estudihambre? Por supuesto.

Ahora, prosigamos.

Yuuri no tenía precisamente el talento para ser barista, pero con algo de práctica y la guía de Samantha, su empleadora, se supo defender de la máquina de café. Sus figuras de espuma ni siquiera contaban como arte abstracto, aunque su sabor se refinó hasta ser muy buscado entre otros estudiantes como él: quebrados, pero deseosos de algo de cafeína en sus organismos.

Para lo que sí servía sin mucho entrenamiento era para ser mesero. Yuuri, el introvertido, el chico callado y con poquísimos amigos; se transformó en la persona más popular entre las mesas del café. ¿Cuál era su secreto?

Resultó que su mayor cualidad y la clave de su éxito era su timidez. Claro, a muchos clientes no les gusta un mesero indeciso, pero él era cortés. Bastaba con probar un poco de su sencillez carismática para empatizar con el jovencito. Siempre había alguien que resultaba fastidiado por su actitud, pero la gran mayoría de los clientes se les hacía un estuche de monerías la suave y respetuosa actitud de Yuuri.

(Claro, eso porque nunca lo han visto beber, pero esa es otra historia).

En uno de aquellos días en los que trabajaba, el que nos interesa contar en esta ocasión, llegó un cliente de lo más inusual al establecimiento. Inusual porque, básicamente, él sí tenía dinero sobrante en la cartera. Y cómo no, si la acababa de robar.

Así es, mis niños, el bribón no iba por una taza de café, buscaba un refugio para no ser encontrado después de su fechoría. Entró como bólido al local y, sin cruzar miradas con los empleados, pidió un americano mientras se adentraba en el baño, deseoso de no ser avistado por sus perseguidores.

¿Quién era este hábil pero nada discreto ladronzuelo? Era nada más y nada menos que...

... un total desconocido.

Pero el desconocido más guapo que Yuuri había visto en toda su vida.

Era alto, esbelto y de músculos presentes, pero sin ser escandalosos; vestía ropa elegante, una camisa color melón de manga larga y pantalones negros como hechos a la medida. En los cinco segundos que Yuuri lo vio pasar frente a él, pudo jurar que, de haberlo visto un instante más, se hubiera quedado ciego (ahora sí y no a medias) de tanta hermosura. Esa bella visión pasó como en cámara lenta ante sus ojos de mortal. Se quedó mirando a la nada, hacia la puerta por la cual ese delicioso espécimen había desaparecido. Si antes no lo creía, ahora sabía que las ninfas y los espíritus de la belleza existían y que podían tener hijos, uno de ellos en definitiva era ese hombre.

¿Cómo no podía decir que era deslumbrante? Buen cuerpo, ojos que lo hacían reafirmar que el azul era su color favorito y un cabello pulcro y de color de plata, enmarcado por una frente de pequeño y perfecto tamaño.

Sí, la miopía de Yuuri era fuerte, aún con lentes.

A pesar de todas las características físicas que se podían apreciar, lo que más impactó al mesero fue la voz del sujeto. Él, como músico, apreciaba los sonidos y su armonía más que ninguna otra cosa. Su especialidad eran los instrumentos musicales, pero nunca le decía que no a una buena canción con voz. Cuando el hombre habló fue como si las puertas del Valhhalla de los artistas se abrieran ante sus oídos; ese simple pedido de café fue la línea más melódica de toda su existencia.

—Y ahora debo apresurarme a cumplir con la comanda y entregársela al amor de mi vida.

Rayos, ¿dijo eso en voz alta? Qué vergüenza Yuuri, qué vergüenza.

Así, mientras el mesero entraba en crisis por haberse descubierto más rápido que un vampiro en una fiesta de espejos y ajos, el ladrón tenía sus propios problemas. Es que él realmente no era malo, señor justicia; lo que pasa es que estaba salado.

El guapo infractor de las leyes realmente no era un ladrón, fueron las circunstancias las que lo orillaron a comportarse como uno. Ahora procederemos a explicar lo que sucedió unos minutos antes un par de calles lejos del café.

Víctor Nikiforov, hombre de origen ruso y macho alfa no por fuerza, sino por inteligencia y elegancia, caminaba por la calle como un transeúnte más. Venía regresando del consultorio veterinario donde había dejado en recuperación a su perro. Era Makkachin «bollitos locos» Nikiforov, un can con mucho aprecio por la comida y poco respeto por las envolturas de plástico que las resguardaban. El veterinario, el doctor Seung-Gil Lee, ya conocía los contraproducentes hábitos alimenticios de la mascota, pero eso no evitaba que reprimiera al dueño por seguir permitiendo que pasara.

—Señor Nikiforov, esto no puede seguir repitiéndose.

—Lo sé, pero no consigo hacer que entienda que no puede comerse todo lo que encuentra.

—Es un inconsciente, un irresponsable. Estará grande, pero no es más que un niño mimado y aunque lo aprecio mucho, está algo idiota. Usted no aprende, ¿verdad?

—Oiga, tampoco le permito que me hable así.

—Usted es exactamente igual a su padre.

—¿¡Pero qué le pasa!? ¿¡De dónde conoce usted a mi familia!? —bufó exasperado el ofendido cliente.

—Le hablaba al otro señor Nikiforov —el veterinario alzó la vista y cruzó una mirada fastidiada con Víctor.

—¿A quién?

—Al perro. Él es el señor Nikiforov que nos interesa.

Ah, claro. Ya que era muy eficiente, a Víctor se le olvidaba que el veterinario era algo rarito. En todo caso, Makkachin se quedaría en buenas manos y quizás sacaría algo de provecho con el regaño del galeno de los animales.

Iba ya unos cuantos metros alejado del consultorio cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Si Makkachin tenía las tres 'I' (inconsciente, irresponsable e idiota) y era igual a su padre; y él, Víctor, era el padre por haberle dado su apellido, entonces...

—¡Pero qué hijo de pu...!

En medio de su enojo por descubrir que sí fue insultado, se distrajo y chocó contra algo. Ese algo estaba tan poco balanceado que terminó en el suelo, quejándose del dolor y con todas sus pertenencias regadas por el piso.

Víctor, alarmándose sobremanera, se apresuró a levantar a quien había mandado a besar la banqueta. Era una mujer bien vestida y arreglada a la perfección, enfundada en un vestido verde y escotado, la cual seguro tendría una o dos cosas que reclamarle a la cara. La tomó del brazo y la puso de pie para luego recoger las cosas del suelo, pues mucha gente iba pasando y no fuera a ser que alguien se las robara.

Lamentablemente, eso fue justo lo que pensó la señora.

La dama en desgracia era muy astuta. Desde pequeña, cuando vivía en una vecindad y salía con uno de sus vecinos, el Mauricio, supo que su destino era la grandeza. Sacó la Licenciatura en Derecho y se casó con uno de sus profesores, el reputado abogado Arturacio de las Vallas, dejando destrozado el corazón de su verdadero amor. Después de muchas peripecias y de «ser o no ser», ella era. Sí, era una ladrona, pues se acababa de robar el dinero completo de la herencia de los Vallas.

Venía saliendo del banco cuando chocó con el infortunado Víctor. La mujer entró en pánico; no por él, sino porque ahí venían Arturacio y Mauricio, ahora amigos, determinados a atraparla. Gritaban desde lejos: «¡deténganla! ¡es una ladrona!», justo cuando Víctor tomaba la engordada cartera llena de billetes y cheques al portador.

Entonces ella ató cabos para hacer pervivir la maldad.

—¡Auxilio! ¡Es un ladrón! ¡Deténganlo!

Las personas que se encontraban cerca voltearon alarmadas hacia Víctor, quien solo atinó a confundirse como nunca. La dama desconocida se agarró el brazo y empezó a gritar que «el ladrón» se lo había torcido. La gente empezó a reunirse alrededor del ruso, dispuestos todos a darle la paliza de su vida. El plan de la perversa mujer consistía en que se formara una barrera entre ella y los hombres que la buscaban, para luego arrebatarle la cartera al incauto y poder escapar con el dinero en medio de toda la confusión. Sin embargo, cuando se estiró para tomar la dichosa cartera, Víctor retrocedió asustado hasta la médula. Él no entendía lo que pasaba; pero, gracias la adrenalina del momento, pudo empujar a un par de sujetos y echó a correr por la calle.

Fue así que, después de una carrera desesperada por su vida, llegó al local donde ahora se encontraba encerrado en el baño. Aunque logró despistar a la turba girando en un par de esquinas, tenía pánico de que alguien abriera la puerta y lo encontrara ahí. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que la policía llegara y lo acusaran de algo que no hizo.

¿Por qué no tiró la cartera mientras iba corriendo? ¿Por qué estaba tan salado? ¿Acaso será su mal karma de vidas pasadas? ¿O la culpa la tendrá un ente superior que lo usa para contar una historia? Es todo un misterio.

En medio de estos y otros pensamientos es que escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

—Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?

Víctor ahora sí empezó a sudar frío. Seguro era uno de los trabajadores de la cafetería y si no le respondía, tenía la certeza de que lo encontraría extraño y lo reportaría a la policía. Estaba acabado.

Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba el empleado estrella del local. Yuuri había llevado el americano a una mesa cercana al baño, no vio al cliente en ninguna otra mesa así que supuso que seguía dentro del sanitario. Comenzó a preocuparse de que el sujeto tuviera problemas estomacales, no tanto por empatía, sino porque a él le tocaba en ese turno hacer la limpieza de los servicios y ya los había aseado. En serio que no quería enfrentarse a unos submarinos ni ningún otro ente acuático.

Tocó un par de veces y no recibió respuesta. ¿Acaso se había ido antes de que regresara con su orden? ¿Sin alcanzar a admirarlo ni a escucharlo un poco más? Ay, que su corazón también necesita ilusiones de vez en cuando.

Mientras se lamentaba por haber perdido a su flechazo, la puerta se abrió de improviso, una mano se estiró desde el interior y lo jaló hacia dentro. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Yuuri se encontraba encerrado con seguro en un espacio pequeño y en una situación comprometedora con el cliente más bello de la existencia. Solo que no era la situación que él quería.

—Necesito que te quites la ropa.

(O bueno, a lo mejor sí era la situación que deseaba).

Yuuri estaba tan sorprendido que solo se le quedó viendo al hombre que parecía tener la paciencia perdida. Su respiración estaba acelerada, un sonrojo cruzaba sus mejillas y sus ojos vagaban nerviosamente entre el mesero y la puerta detrás de él. Apenas eran las diez de la mañana y ya se le había cocido el arroz a Yuuri; sin embargo, él no era un exhibicionista ni quería algo que se cociera al calor de un expresso. Yuuri era un cerdo decente, no un puerco.

—D-disculpe, señor. ¿Usted acaba de...?

—Perdón, en serio, perdón —interrumpió el asustado hombre. Miraba a Yuuri con mortificación; pero, ya que había hablado y estaba atrapado, no le quedaba espacio para la vergüenza si quería salir de ahí bien librado—. Escucha, por favor. No tengo mucho tiempo para explicarte, pero necesito que me des tu ropa.

—¿Para qué la quiere? —Yuuri se apretó la parte frontal de la camisa, como protegiendo los botones de gomita de ser magullados antes del matrimonio.

—Me están buscando y necesito salir de aquí antes de que me encuentren.

—¿Quién lo busca?

—No sé, una señora loca y gente que está ansiosa por lincharme o entregarme a la policía, lo que suceda primero.

—¿Lincharlo? ¿Policía?

—Sí, por ladrón.

—¿¡Ladrón!?

Vaya, y Yuuri pensaba que solo se había robado su corazón. Al parecer, le atraían los chicos malos, _grrr_.

— _Sht!_ ¡Guarda silencio! —achistó el hombre, en una curiosa combinación de orden desesperada y un susurro apenado.

—Primero dígame, ¿en serio es un ladrón? —Yuuri, el inocente, preguntó.

—¡No! No lo soy, pero necesito que me ayudes a escapar de aquí.

—¿Qué se robó?

—Esta cartera —le mostró una cartera de mujer, muy gorda y casi a punto de reventar.

—¿¡Y tiene el descaro de decir que no es un ladrón!? —El mesero estaba seguro de que el pobre diablo se moriría de hambre si fuera un abogado. Al menos tenía talento para el delito.

—¡Que no soy ladrón, con un demonio! —gritó exasperado el criminal.

—¡Oiga! No me insulte o voy y lo delato ahora mismo —se giró para salir y acusarlo con su mamá.

Digo, con la policía. Ah, eso le pasaba por juntarse con esa chusma.

—¡No-no-no-no-no! Por favor, no. No te vayas —lo tomó por el hombro con una mano y con la otra cerró la puerta que apenas había empezado a abrir el mesero. Tenía escrita la palabra «desespero» en sus bonitos ojos—, por favor, no te vayas. Dame una oportunidad, te juro que yo no hice nada malo —debido al movimiento anterior se había inclinado sobre Yuuri. Le hablaba con toda la necesidad que podía impregnar en su voz.

El chico, por su parte, tenía problemas controlando la orquesta que habían organizado los latidos de su corazón. Le había pegado en su mayor debilidad: que le hablaran con una voz así de preciosa justo al oído. Como alguien muy sabio dijo alguna vez, era demasiado gay para ser funcional.

—Mira, mírame por favor —el hombre empezó a girarlo para que lo viera de frente—. En serio, en serio. Te juro que yo no robé nada. Todo fue una confusión, ni yo me explico qué pasó —lo soltó y empezó a gesticular con agobio—. Mira, si me ayudas, te juro que regresaré cada día y te pediré siempre lo más caro del menú. Te dejaré toda la propina que puedas tomar, seré tu esclavo si quieres, vaya. Todo lo que desees será tuyo.

—Mejor contéstame una pregunta —Yuuri no era un hombre al que podías comprar, aunque lo de la propina sí que le llamó la atención.

—Pregunta lo que quieras, adelante —el tipo se enderezó, dispuesto a revelar sus más profundos (y casi inexistentes) secretos con tal de obtener la ayuda del empleado.

—¿Para qué demonios querías mi ropa? —el mesero preguntaba esto con fines estrictamente policiacos.

—¡Uy! ¿Quién es el que maldice ahora? —le preguntó con una media sonrisa el prófugo.

—¿Quieres que te ayude o que te delate? —Yuuri se sonrojó pensando en que casi se ponía en evidencia por segunda vez.

—Lo siento, lo siento —el sujeto negó con la cabeza mientras trataba de recomponerse. La verdad, el mesero lo había tomado por sorpresa. Se veía... curioso. Sí, el chico se veía curioso estando enojado—. Escucha, el plan es este: tú y yo cambiamos de ropa, te dejo la cartera aquí en el baño y yo salgo vestido con tu uniforme. Llamas a la policía y les entregas la cartera.

—Claro, para que luego me acusen de que soy tu cómplice. —El mesero podía estar tonto como para hablar con un criminal, pero no era estúpido como para seguirlo en su improvisado plan.

—Si quieres, diles que te obligué. Quédate aquí en el baño y pide ayuda después de que haya salido. Luego te mandaré el uniforme, ya planchado y lavado.

—¿Y cómo quieres que explique que lo recuperé?

—¡No sé, no sé! —la premura volvía a asomar a las facciones del sujeto—. Te digo, no soy criminal. Solo te repito un plan que ya ha sido usado muchas veces en películas, cuentos y fanfics, como los que escriben mis alumnos.

—¿Alumnos? ¿Eres profesor?

—Sí, de música. Soy compositor y doy clases los jueves, no cobro mucho.

Listo. Cuando salga del reclusorio, Yuuri se casará con él. O a lo mejor antes, para alcanzar a hacerle visitas conyugales.

—Solo dos minutos, te pido dos minutos de ventaja. —El futuro señor de Katsuki estaba a nada de echarse a llorar. Cada minuto que pasaba, era un minuto más cerca de que lo atraparan y que luego lo encerraran. Tomó los hombros del chico y lo miró directo a los ojos—. Te lo imploro, ayúdame por favor. Te juro que soy inocente.

El mesero lo observó un breve momento, aunque se sintió como si fuera un lapso muy largo de tiempo. No era un experto juzgando el carácter de la gente; estaba seguro de que su _roomate,_ Phichit, hubiera sabido de inmediato si el sujeto mentía o si decía la verdad. En eso, recordó algo que Phichit le dijo una vez:

«Siempre que salgas de fiesta, lleva contigo al menos tres globitos».

Demonios, eso no, Yuuri. Lo otro que te dijo.

«Míralo a los ojos cuando te diga su nombre. Nada hay más sincero de una persona que unos ojos limpios cuando se presenta frente a ti».

Con eso en mente, decidió probar la honestidad de su mirada.

—Dime tu nombre —demandó el chico, esperando que combinara con su apellido.

Después de pensarlo por un instante, el sujeto atrapado decidió que, si quería la confianza del mesero, debía entregarle la suya primero.

—Víctor Nikiforov, a tu servicio —pronunció, sin dejar de observar los ojos café caoba del mesero.

Tomó con lentitud una de sus manos y la elevó a su boca. A unos momentos de depositar un beso en ella, cambió de opinión: decidió ponerla en su propia mejilla y sostenerla ahí. Alzó su otra mano y la depositó en la nuca del empleado.

¿Cuál fue la razón de ese movimiento atrevido? El mismo Víctor no puede explicarlo bien, pero supuso que no era mal recibido ese contacto, pues el chico no se movía ni se alejaba. Quizás se trataba de eso, de tocar al joven enfrente de él. A final de cuentas... solo quería hacerlo.

Había tenido el impulso de tocarlo, tan suave y tranquilo como pudiera hacerlo.

Por otro lado, Yuuri empezaba a tener otra clase de pensamientos. Para él, todo dentro de ese baño se volvió acalorado rápidamente, ni la máquina con la que hacían los expressos estaba tan caliente como eso. Aunque, para tristeza de todos, ese no era su día de comer plátano.

«Toc-toc», se escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Alguien quería entrar.

Ambos hombres voltearon asustados hacia la puerta. Se quedaron en silencio, esperando que el solicitante desapareciera por arte de magia. Se volvió a escuchar que tocaban, pero nada pasó después. Unos pasos alejándose fue todo el sonido que hubo en ese lugar.

Eran unos zapatos de tacón los que se distanciaban, pertenecían a la mujer que había causado todo este desastre.

Mientras el mesero y el ladrón discutían sobre el estatus criminal del segundo, la verdadera delincuente había logrado evadir a Mauricio y Arturacio, al menos por el momento. La masa que en un principio había querido capturar a Víctor ya se había disuelto. Ahora la mujer estaba en la búsqueda del hombre con su cartera antes que ella fuera alcanzada por la policía, pues Mauricio y Arturacio iban con un pelotón de oficiales de la ley tras sus pasos.

Por azares del destino logró llegar a la misma cafetería en la cual el hombre aterrado se había metido. Fue, en parte, una elección egoísta entrar al establecimiento. Egoísta no solo por el dinero, sino porque ese sitio tenía el mismo nombre que ella: _Turquesa_.

¿Cómo explicar una coincidencia tan grande? Pues la madre de Turquesa tenía un dicho para eso: «El mundo es un pañuelo gigante donde todos los mocos se juntan». Fin de la explicación.

Regresando al presente, Turquesa entró al local e inició la búsqueda de su dinero. En ninguna mesa encontró al sujeto ni nada extraño, excepto una mesa solitaria donde descansaba un café simple enfriándose. Ya que no le quedaba otro lugar, decidió ir a checar al baño por si encontraba al hombre. Fue hasta el servicio de caballeros, la puerta más al fondo del edificio, y tocó en dos ocasiones; pero nadie atendió. Cuando iba a girar la perilla para verificar que no hubiera nadie al interior, otra empleada del establecimiento la llamó a la distancia.

—¡Señora! Disculpe, el baño de damas es la otra puerta —dijo Mesera-chan.

Turquesa solo se limitó a sonreír, esa clase de gestos que causan escalofríos y que son más hipócritas que un vendedor diciendo que el amarillo Piolín es tu color ideal. La mujer se alejó de la puerta y se encaminó hacia la salida después de una segunda inspección al local. Cuando estaba por cruzar el umbral, vio con horror cómo sus perseguidores doblaban la esquina buscándola. Regresó a toda velocidad hacia los baños y se encerró en la primera puerta que alcanzó, la del servicio de mujeres.

Para este punto, ya habían pasado muchas cosas en el otro cubículo.

Yuuri sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, ayudar a un posible criminal a escapar era lo último que esperaba hacer ese día. No obstante, ahí estaba él, aceptando la propuesta de cambiar de ropa con Víctor con la condición de que le dejara su número telefónico, correo electrónico, redes sociales y dirección para localizarlo después. Todo fuera por el negocio.

—Oye, pero no somos de la misma talla de ropa —señaló el más esbelto y bajo de ambos hombres.

—No importa. Se ve que tu camisa te queda algo grande, a mí me quedará justa pero aguantará. Además, con la gorra y el delantal algo podré disimular la apariencia. Suerte que todo es de color negro y así se confunde más.

—De acuerdo... Date la vuelta hasta que yo te diga, ¿entendido?

—¿No quieres que te ayude a sacar esas prendas? —Si la vida te da limones, ahógate en limonada. Ese era el lema de los Nikiforov.

—¡No! Date la vuelta ya o me iré. —Yuuri sabía que el que enseñaba de más, vendía barato.

—Bueno, pero ten esto por mientras —respondió con una estúpida sonrisa en forma de corazón.

En un solo movimiento, el ladrón se quitó su propia camisa y se la extendió, quedando torso desnudo frente a Yuuri; todavía con la sonrisa estúpida en su rostro. El mesero casi pasa a la otra vida en ese instante: unos pectorales anchos, trabajados y firmes le robaron todo pensamiento racional. Solo una frase resonaba en su cabeza al momento de ver el divino paisaje: «¡Cielos! ¡Qué macizo!».

¿Cómo aguantó de pie? Nadie lo sabe, lo que sí es comprobable es que algo se agitó dentro de él. Llamémoslo no deseo, sino anhelo de no quedarse atrás.

El tímido y respetuoso jovencito que atendía mesas había volado a otro lugar, en su sitio ahora había otra persona. Una dispuesta a todo con tal de imponer sus reglas y no dejarse intimidar por el Adonis frente a él. Nuestro mesero era el local; por más que babeara por el visitante, tenía que anotar un gol para su propia cuenta.

Yuuri no tomó la camisa del galán, la dejó ahí colgando en la mano que se la ofrecía. Se relamió los labios y se quitó los lentes, los puso en la palma que estaba frente a él y soltó una frase fatal:

—Víctor, no apartes tus ojos de mí.

De forma lenta se fue dando la vuelta hasta dar la espalda a unos ojos azules que no se atrevían a parpadear. Levantó sus brazos y dirigió sus manos hacia su delantal, lo pasó por encima de su cuello y luego lo liberó de la parte baja de su espalda; dejó que cayera al suelo. Se quitó la gorra y se preparó para lo que seguía. Con un movimiento fluido, como un cisne que abre sus alas al viento, Yuuri volvió a levantar las manos y estas se llevaron la camisa consigo. Las curvas y recodos de sus omóplatos y espalda baja quedaron a plena vista de Víctor, quien tragó audiblemente.

Envalentonado, el chico se soltó el botón de su pantalón y bajó la bragueta, estirándola hacia el frente para que sonara al abrirse. La prenda era a la cadera, por lo que paseó sus manos por el borde superior, todavía sin bajar la mezclilla oscura de su uniforme. Su mayor atributo de seducción física estaba en la cintura delgada y moldeada que tenía, todo gracias a la dieta forzada en la cual vivía. No tenía caderas anchas como una mujer (eso era obvio siendo él un hombre, y qué hombre señores), entonces no contaba con un remate en el cual desembocara el área media de su anatomía.

Pero Yuuri no necesitaba nada de eso. Como intérprete dominaba los sonidos a la perfección, logrando crear música hasta con el movimiento de su cuerpo. En la cabeza de Víctor, cada que sus ojos captaban un micro-reacomodo de los músculos de Yuuri, se escuchaban melodías hechas con guitarra flamenca, violín y un piano; el instrumento estrella del estudiante de música.

La seducción es un juego de tiempos y Yuuri sabía que era momento de consumar su demostración.

Bajó de golpe su pantalón a mitad de los muslos y le arrancó una aspiración sorprendida al delincuente. Estiró la tela hacia el frente, apretando la carne de esa zona por unos segundos y después, por fin, dejó que cayera al suelo.

Todo salió bien. El detalle estuvo que los pantalones no fueron lo único que acabó en el piso.

«TUM», se escuchó dentro del baño. Yuuri giró sobre su eje y ya no vio al ladrón.

¿Qué es lo que pasó? Que se desmayó.

—¡Oh no! ¡Señor ladronzuelo!

En efecto, Víctor había perdido el conocimiento ante tanta sed y deseo que sintió de improviso. La sorpresa fue demasiada para manejarla y ahora yacía largo y tendido en el sanitario (por fortuna no se golpeó con la taza ni cayó cerca del cesto de basura, el único chispazo de buena suerte de ese día). Y bueno, es que nunca le dijo a Yuuri que le cambiara también los pantalones. Su cerebro no pudo con tanto y mejor decidió descansar unos minutos, ahora sus ojos estaban cerrados y su sonrisa de corazón era más grande lo que nunca había sido antes.

Es preciso aclarar que no todo era culpa del depravado mesero. El performance desnudista fue solo la cereza del pastel de un día agitado: salir corriendo de casa sin desayunar para salvarle, de nuevo, la vida a su perro; ser perseguido por una turba furiosa y luego que un empleado local quisiera seducirlo. Aunque tenga cuerpo de escultura de dios griego, Víctor solo era un hombre más sobre esta tierra.

Ahora Yuuri debía lidiar con las consecuencias de todo ello. Se disponía a levantar al desmayado cuando oyó algo que hizo que su corazón se parara.

«Toc-toc», se escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Alguien quería entrar y esta vez sí lo haría.

—¡Yuuri! ¿Estás ahí? Sal, es urgente.

Era Samantha, la jefa de Yuuri.

—¡No! —chilló como puerco en matadero. Estaba prácticamente desnudo y con un hampón entre sus brazos (y no de forma romántica). ¿Cómo saldría de esta?

—¿No? ¿Tienes los pantalones abajo todavía?

—¡Sí! ¡Justo eso! —El mesero dejó caer a Víctor de nuevo al suelo y empezó a vestirse a toda velocidad.

—¡Ya llevas veinte minutos ahí dentro!

—¡Todavía no acabo! —Para su desfortuna, la bragueta del pantalón se negaba a subir.

—¡Te advertí que no comieras de esa comida caduca!

—¡Tenía hambre! —Mientras luchaba con ella, la dichosa bragueta decidió que su destino era romperse y así lo hizo. Yuuri casi se une a Víctor en el club de los desfallecidos.

—Ya basta Yuuri. Tienes diez segundos para salir o yo te obligaré a hacerlo.

—¿¡Cuál es la prisa!? —Samantha no era invasiva ni una jefa tiránica, ¿por qué le interesaba tanto que Yuuri saliera del baño?

—La policía está aquí, dentro del café.

Yuuri pasó al otro mundo, con su camisa medio torcida y sus pantalones rotos. Su fantasma por siempre se vería como un vagabundo.

Al menos cayó en blandito, sobre su ladrón.

—¿Yuuri? ¿Me escuchas? ¿¡Yuuri!?

«Maldita sea, ¿qué está haciendo ese niño ahí?», pensó la dueña del local. Samantha Betzabé Anderson era su nombre, era de pelo castaño claro y ojos grises. Su padre barista era estadounidense y se casó con su madre de origen mexicano. Ambos le ayudaron a poner su propia cafetería en una zona central de Detroit, pero ni eso la salvó de que todo el peso de la ley le cayera encima. Diablos, que ya por fin su madre tenía sus papeles en regla. ¿Ahora qué querían?

Para fortuna de su primo Ramón, el cajero que seguía siendo ilegal, no era el ICE ni Migración los que estaban en el edificio, se trataba de la Policía Metropolitana de Detroit que iba en persecución de un transgresor de las leyes. Samantha precisaba la ayuda de todos sus empleados para manejar la situación, pues la policía tenía toda la intención de registrar su negocio a fondo. Necesitaba ayuda para sacar a Ramón de forma discreta antes de que voltearan su atención hacia él.

Los oficiales espantaban a la clientela y pasaban muy cerca de su primo, ya que la cocina y la caja estaban una a lado de la otra y estaban revisando la primera. Forcejeó con la perilla de la puerta hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba trabada, debía de tener el seguro puesto por dentro. En un momento de desesperación sacó su llavero, buscó la llave del sanitario de hombres y la colocó en la cerradura.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Escúchame! Luego de compensaré por esto, pero ahora voy a entrar.

A punto de girar la llave otra puerta se azotó al abrir. Era Turquesa, que había decidido tomar su única oportunidad y correr por su libertad, aunque fuera sin su dinero. La mujer corrió con todo lo que tenía directo hacia la salida.

—¡Ahí está! ¡Es Turquesa! ¡Derríbenla! —exijieron los hombres engañados por la fugitiva.

—¿¡Derribar!? ¿¡Mi cafetería!? —la desinformada Samantha gritó y presa del pánico corrió hacia el centro del lugar.

Al mismo tiempo, entre tanto movimiento, Ramón vio su escape y también corrió, pero él sí se fue hacia la puerta trasera del edificio. En su huida derribó una torre con donas, las cuales se esparcieron por el suelo y fueron directo a los pies de los presentes.

Todo fue un caos, un desorden y una destrucción de donas sin igual. La policía nunca estuvo de luto como ese día.

Para suerte de los involucrados y algunos televidentes, atraparon a Turquesa y la llevaron a la estación de policía. La mujer pagaría por todas sus fechorías y nadie se quedaría a su lado como pareja. Ese es un verdadero final de telenovela.

Samantha fue informada de la extraña coincidencia de nombres entre la imputada y su negocio, por lo que pidió profusas disculpas a un oficial al que intentó tumbar al suelo (aunque solo logró colgársele como un mono). El agente de la ley era comprensivo y por un paquete de donas recién hechas perdonó el agravio.

Ramón llegó a salvo en su casa y juró que ya se iba a regularizar, como un estudiante que debe materias y debe normalizar su situación académica. Realmente no le faltaba mucho para tener sus papeles, lo que pasaba con él es que era muy flojo y no aprovechaba la oportunidad tan rara de poder sacar su estatus de residente.

Tan solo faltaba una cosa: encontrar el dinero.

La policía revisó el baño de mujeres a fondo; sin embargo, no encontró nada ahí. Voltearon entonces su vista al baño de hombres, el único sector que les faltaba por registrar. Samantha se encontraba ocupada rindiendo su declaración y la llave que estaba en la cerradura se cayó al suelo y rebotó lejos cuando ella entró en modo «cuidar el patrimonio». Un oficial estaba a punto de ir a pedirle un juego de llaves para usar cuando escucharon un grito venir del otro lado de la madera.

Segundos antes, Yuuri despertaba de su desmayo y se sentía desorientado. No sabía dónde estaba, muy apenas estaba procesando que había perdido la consciencia. Trató de enfocar la vista; pero, sin sus lentes, no sabía si creer lo que veía o tomarlo como un sueño.

Estaba recostado sobre una ilusión. Aunque se sentía muy real, no había forma de que un ser humano fuera así de bien parecido. El hombre lo miraba con unos ojos de color azul añil, un color precioso; tenía una nube rosa sobre las mejillas y le sonreía con algo parecido a la ternura.

Por su parte, Víctor se había encontrado con algo que nunca le iba a regresar su corazón. Había aprendido que la cintura del mesero era peligrosa; no obstante, sus ojos eran de otra dimensión.

—Hey, ¿estás cómodo? —la ilusión habló y su voz era como mil campanas hechas por hadas, de las mismas que a Yuuri le gustaría escuchar el día de su boda.

Se quedó degustando el sonido, tratando de aceptarlo como algo que en efecto sus oídos tuvieron la dicha de escuchar. Los ojos azules lo tenían ahogado, veía tanto posible cariño dentro de ellos que quiso probar un poco de eso. La ilusión sonrió más amplio y apretó los brazos a su alrededor, cosa en la cual no se había fijado.

Entonces, como un camión sin frenos, la realidad de la situación lo atropelló sin piedad.

El mesero gritó y se incorporó tan rápido que se volvió a marear. Víctor, todavía sin camisa, también se levantó sin que su sonrisa lo abandonara. Yuuri se fijó en su propia ropa y vio que no había metido todavía su brazo izquierdo en la manga. Lamentablemente, nadie le dio tiempo de hacerlo.

—¡Somos la Policía de Detroit! ¡Salga con las manos en alto!

Eso sí hizo que la sonrisa del ladrón desapareciera. Ambos se quedaron paralizados viéndose uno al otro en el más intenso de los espantos.

—¡Tiene diez segundos para abrir la puerta o entraremos!

El primero en reaccionar fue Víctor, se movió un paso hacia Yuuri y con la mirada le suplicó que no abriera la puerta. El chico se conmovió profundamente por el temor que vio en el rostro enfrente suyo y deseó con todo su corazón que ese hombre fuera inocente.

Quizás no pueda evitar que la policía lo atrape, pero hará lo que pueda por él.

Se acercó al inculpado y lo tomó de la mano, entrelazando con fuerza los dedos. Cruzaron miradas y vieron profundo dentro del otro. Aún con la angustia comiéndoselo vivo, Víctor solo apretó la mano de Yuuri y supo que era inevitable que salieran de ahí directo a los brazos de la ley. Al menos tenía a alguien junto a él, quedándose a su lado.

—¡Entraremos!

—¡No! —respondió con fuerza Yuuri—. Ya salimos. Nos rendimos.

«Nos rendimos», plural. Víctor había encontrado una joya de persona, tenía que salvarlo para que no lo arrastrara con él.

Yuuri abrió la puerta con lentitud, rompiendo la mirada que sostenía y girando hacia los oficiales. Atrás de estos estaban sus compañeros de trabajo y su jefa, pero no tenía tiempo para lidiar con ellos. Los 'Bonnie y Clayde' modernos salieron al pasillo donde estaban los servicios, estaba atascado de personas. En los altavoces se reproducía una canción dramática, estilo _Fondo trágico.03_ de la Rosa de Guadalupe.

Estamos frente a un momento sumamente serio, señoras y señores.

Los atrincherados tenían sus manos entrelazadas y con ellas en alto se acercaron a la policía. Se arrodillaron en el piso y bajaron la cabeza, nunca se soltaron.

—Yuuri, ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo?

—Samantha, perdón por defraudarte, pero esto es algo que debo de hacer.

—¿De qué hab...?

—No, Yuuri. Esto no es tu culpa —cortó Víctor, próximo reo—. Todo esto lo provoqué yo. Sabes que no tienes nada que ver.

—No, Víctor. Yo accedí...

—¡No! No digas más. Te agradezco tu compañía, pero ambos sabemos que esto solo me concierne a mí.

—Víctor...

—Por favor, Yuuri; mírame —el aludido giró la cabeza y todavía agachado, buscó sus ojos—. En serio, agradezco todo lo que estás haciendo, pero necesito que ahora te quedes fuera de esto. Si vamos presos los dos, ¿cómo vamos a continuar lo que dejamos pendiente allá dentro? —le preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona. El chico se sonrojó y, aunque reluctante, le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Por favor. No los voy a enviar a la cárcel por manosearse en el trabajo.

«¿Por manosearse?», pensaron al mismo tiempo el par de zopencos. Alzaron la vista y vieron a la mujer con una cara fastidiada.

—Aunque sí debería despedirte por hacer esas actividades justo aquí, no te demandaré ni nada. Ya baja las manos, es bochornoso. —Samantha volteaba hacia otro lado, con un rojo intenso por toda su cara.

Fue entonces que los dos hombres semidesnudos cayeron en cuenta de su apariencia y del porqué de las palabras que les fueron dirigidas. Bajaron las manos rápidamente y se encogieron sobre sí mismos. Yuuri estuvo a punto de soltarse para terminar de vestirse, pero el firme agarre de Víctor se lo impidió. Después de un segundo de vacilación, decidió dejar las cosas así, con sus manos unidas.

—Teniente, mire lo que encontramos al interior del baño. —Era uno de los policías, dirigiéndose a su superior y sosteniendo en su mano la cartera infernal.

Ahora sí Víctor estaba acabado. Y no se pudo manosear al mesero, como su empleadora creía. Ahora él también estaba pensando en eso de la visita conyugal.

—Señor, ¿puede explicarme qué sucedió con esta cartera? —Un oficial alto, fuerte y formal se dirigió al ruso. Era uno de esos policías que te daban cinco palizas antes de que toques el suelo.

Nikiforov tragó fuerte y procedió a decir lo que le había ocurrido hasta ese momento. Omitió los detalles sexys con el empleado de la cafetería, pues esos eran solo para sus ojos y su memoria.

—Entonces, señor Katsuki, ¿usted estaba dispuesto a dejarse inculpar junto con el señor Nikiforov?

—Así es —respondió Yuuri en voz muy baja.

—¿Puede decirme por qué haría algo así?

—Quizás sea algo ingenuo, pero yo creo en él. —Yuuri dirigió su mirada a Víctor, quien se sintió más flechado que cuando Katsuki le enseñó su ropa interior de perritos en el baño.

—¡Oh! Esto es bellísimo. ¡Esto es amor y no lo que tenía con mi novia! —Otro policía sacó un pañuelo (a prueba de balas) y procedió a secarse un par de lágrimas que se le salieron.

—Popovich, contrólese por favor. Y le recuerdo que no es de su exnovia de quien hablamos. —El teniente rodó los ojos mientras el policial aludido, quien tenía un copete de lo más extravagante, seguía llorando en el fondo.

—Entonces, ¿me van a llevar a la cárcel? —Víctor tenía el corazón en el filo de un precipicio.

—Solo si ser ingenuo e idiota es un delito.

—¿¡Disculpe!? —gritaron al mismo tiempo los hombres que todavía estaban de rodillas. Quizás el doctor Lee tenía razón sobre su juicio de la mañana.

—No cometió ningún delito, así que no hay motivo para que lo arrestemos. —Un suspiro sincronizado de alivio se escuchó en el pasillo—. En cuanto a usted, señor Katsuki, que un infractor sea guapo no es motivo para cubrirle sus fechorías.

—Sí, lo siento mucho. —Yuuri se abochornó todavía más, pero sonreía con mucha felicidad. Su futuro marido no sería deportado a una isla abandonada para criminales demasiado hermosos para ser reales.

—Teniente, el dinero ya fue entregado a sus dueños. —Un tercer policía se acercó e informó a su superior.

—Dicho esto, nos podemos retirar. Muchas gracias por su cooperación. Y la siguiente vez que quieran escapar de la ley, no se encierren en el lugar más céntrico de la ciudad. —El teniente, al cual obviamente no le pagaban lo suficiente, se retiró junto con su equipo. El café podía volver a la normalidad y los hombres penitentes por fin se pudieron parar.

Así es como esta historia concluyó. Yuuri fue reprendido por Samantha, pero no fue despedido porque a fin de cuentas no hubo ningún manoseo en horario laboral (para tristeza de todos los que se enteraron del caso). Pudo concluir sus estudios universitarios un semestre después sin involucrarse con compañías dudosas. Víctor pudo ir a recoger a Makkachin a la veterinaria, ya no tendría que preocuparse porque lo pusieran en adopción porque su padre estaba encerrado.

Por su parte, el doctor Lee reafirmó su teoría de la estupidez hereditaria y el teniente recibió un aumento de sueldo por tratar con ciudadanos ridículos.

Víctor y Yuuri, después de un año y medio de citas de lo más tiernas y cursis, por fin se volvieron marido y marido. El día de su boda estrenaron una canción escrita por Víctor e interpretada por Yuuri. Se sabrosearon hasta el infinito y se amaron todavía más.

Todos fueron felices y comieron perdices, con el sabor de un buen café preparado con amor.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Por fin inauguro este perfil y lo hago con esta historia que ya está corregida. Originalmente fue posteada en WTT para San Valentín 2019, espero que esta comedia romántica todavía les saque una risas. En cuanto sepa cómo se hace, subiré las ilustraciones que me regalaron para esta historia. Pueden encontrarme en Wattpad como aizneredfox y verlas ahí, por mientras.
> 
> Estoy ansiosa por leer sus comentarios. Nos vemos en próximas historias.


End file.
